


Things You Do for the People You Love (Podfic)

by RosaleenBan



Series: Rosaleen Podfics! (Unrelated Works) [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaleenBan/pseuds/RosaleenBan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Summary: The prompt was: "in attempts in getting derek and his dad to eat more fruit, stiles resorts to increasingly more annoying measures that provoke accidental outing of himself to his dad as well as his dad and derek bonding." I spell fruit as vegetable. There's also someone who eats people's pets (hint: it's not a mountain lion).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Do for the People You Love (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things you do for the people you love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/903819) by [Hepzheba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba). 



**Written by** : [Hepzheba](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba)  
 **Read by** : RosaleenBan  
 **Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing** : Derek/Stiles  
 **Length** : ~36 minutes

 

Stream or download the Mp3 (without music) on Mediafire [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/?4ttmkcpp3hz00kr).

Or download the complete file on Dropbox [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yosgxkg5btinnom/Things%20You%20Do%20For%20The%20People%20You%20Love.mp3?dl=0).


End file.
